


In The Beginning (There Was Rock And Roll)

by Missy



Category: Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through - Meat Loaf (Music Video)
Genre: Angels, Backstory, Bullying, Character Study, Dimension Travel, Gen, Intervention, POV First Person, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Backstory for the Fortune Teller (Meat Loaf's Character), with a little bit of worldbuilding for the universe.





	In The Beginning (There Was Rock And Roll)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



In the beginning, there was rock and roll. 

Sunlight, moonshine, water, and rock and roll. Don’t look it up in your dictionary; just take advice from me, old Pete ‘cause I know.

I was there.

 

 

****

**~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~**

 

 

I wasn’t always the wise gremlin you see before you. Years ago – before She found me – I was just a lowly kid stuck scuffing on the stage for change stuck in a sideshow ‘cause his folks didn’t have two quarters to rub together. They loved me more than anything in the world but – let’s just say I’ve learned that love and a hungry belly don’t mix well. The only thing fate gave ‘em was their weird looking son –the Owl Kid.

As the name hints, there wasn’t a lotta glamour in being The Owl Kid. The people who ran my sideshow made me squat on a bird’s perch in a costume and hoot for the people while they threw their tips into a hat. Sometimes those tips didn’t make it into the hat. Sometimes they didn’t leave tips at all, but they spat on me like I was a common thug. At the end of the day, what I took home barely paid for my keep and our food, but it was all we had.

My worst day at the sideshow was my last day. They were throwing bottles at me, and the glass broke, raining down and cutting me up, shattering in my eyes and around my head. I was thirteen years old – scared as hell. I had no idea what to do to save myself. Even years later, I don’t know how I managed it.

One of those pieces of glass caught in my hand. I pulled it free and held it in my fist; it was big enough to use, thick enough to cut a throat. I thought to myself that I could use it and defend myself for the first time in my life against the jerks who were trying to hurt me. I was really smelling blood for the first time in my life - fixing to take it and jam it where the sun didn’t shine on the first bully I could find.

And just when the embarrassment was getting to be too much and I was ready to show them what an animal like me could really do, all of their laughing just stopped.

I guess it’s hard to laugh when a big old angel descends on you from on high on nowhere and smothers you quiet, but it’s something else to witness.

 

 

****

**~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~**

 

 

She took me with her, to the other side – her land of open fields and warm sunsets, and big trees that bloomed with huge pink flowers. She gave me my bike and the crystal ball, and told me that from now on I’d have special powers.

“When I’m done with this granting, you will be able to run like a cheetah, and have the strength of a gorilla. You will be able to see through times, and dimensions.”

All I could do was look at her like she had three heads. “But why?”

She hovered above me, her robes sheltering me from the weird light. “There’s going to be a new kind of music, and it’s going to grab the world by the neck. People are going to turn to it for help, and you’ll be the spirit that guides them to salvation with it. You have suffered greatly; you’ll be the only one who will be able to understand their pain on a special level.”

“Me?” I asked, struggling to keep up with her. “But…I don’t know anything about music!”

“This kind of music isn’t going to be about knowing. It’s going to be about _feeling_ and attitude. And you definitely have both of those.” She smiled at me, the sweetest smile I’d ever seen. “That’s who you’ll be,” she said. “My angel of rock and roll.”

 

 

****

**~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~**

 

 

When all you have is music to communicate with humans, it can get a little tricky. Sometimes I have to wait all day to tap into the right frequency. It can be a radio or a TV set. Most of the time it’s an iPod or a laptop these days. I have to be everywhere at once, all the time, which isn’t any big scratch; sound waves travel faster than even I can.

I don’t have to do much talking when I find them – usually the music’s delivered my message; get a good job, stay clean, go after that girl you let go. All they need is a solid push out in the right direction. I’m the guy who’s there to help them out, help them get there. 

Sometimes they won’t listen to the music all by itself. Sometimes I have to intervene with my bare hands. That’s no skin off of my nose; I can get from Chicago to Paris in the blink of an eye. If I have to, I can make a TV explode from a thousand miles and twenty years away. If I have to, I can turn back the hands on the clock until we’re all caveman poking each other with sticks. If I have to, I can make jukeboxes pop up out of the ground.

I don’t know how my powers ended up changing to make jukeboxes a part of it. I think it’s because so many people listen to music that way. If I can touch a jukebox and make the right song play in an instant, than I can do it for hundreds of jukeboxes all over the country. All over the world. 

The more music grows, the more I’ll grow. The more you’ll grow. 

 

 

****

**~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~**

 

 

I know your past. I’ve seen your story. You’re tuning me out when I tell you that you can’t keep running, because you’re young and you think you can keep going.

That’s what I’m telling you, dear Loretta. You need to go home before you can’t anymore. Even then, I’m sending you out to with a ball of your own. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you – a whole lot of people to save from their own bad choices. When you don’t know what’s happening and you’re ready to give up, just let the music guide you through. That’s what it’s here for.

Go home, Loretta. Like Johnny Lennon sang, your daddy’s waiting for you. When you fix things with him and finish growing up, you’ll find out how deep your powers go.

Trust in them. You never know how deep the rabbit hole goes ‘til you jump in.

**Author's Note:**

> Loretta = Angelina Jolie/the runaway, and Pete = Meat Loaf/The Fortune Teller, for those who had trouble playing along! Thank you to R for beta!


End file.
